


The Missing Child

by Sterek_Always



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Sterek Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always
Summary: The empty cradle that stood before Theo's feet, slightly swaying side to side, left Theo frozen in place. He was almost 100% sure that the baby should be in the cradle, where he left it. The nine month old child of Stiles and Derek. Who Theo really needed to be in the cradle.





	The Missing Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a humorous, crack-fix idea that developed into an angsty, fluffy thing that grew character development along the way completely by accident. Please enjoy and critic at your own pleasure!

The empty cradle that stood before Theo's feet, slightly swaying side to side, left Theo frozen in place. He was almost 100% sure that the baby should be in the cradle, where he left it. The nine month old child of Stiles and Derek. Who Theo really needed to be in the cradle.

Theo had sat on the couch across the room from the cradle, watching cartoons on silent. Enjoying the silence that the small baby had provided Theo with, the lovely little girl hadn't cried once in over an hour. In retrospect, this silence should have been the first sign that something was terribly wrong, and that the child was actually not in the cradle to begin with.

Stiles and Derek’s daughter who they had named fittingly after Derek’s sister Laura, middle name after Stiles’ mother Claudia and simply Stilinski for the last name. Though Derek was equally protective of the adorable baby who the pack had taken to instantly, some dramatically declaring that Laura’s existence was now their will to live (Scott and Corey specifically).

How could he be so stupid.

Immediately Theo sniffs the air to trace the most recent trail of the baby, however the room in so full of her musk its impossible to differentiate the layers of time. Frustrated, Theo turns from the cradle and grabs for his phone, dialling the first number he sees in his contacts.

Liam picks up almost immediately and his voice comes through scratchy and deep, as if Theo had woken him from sleep.

“Were you sleeping?"

"So what if i was. What the hell are you calling me for?"

"I lost the kid."

"WHAT?!"

"Please come over and help me. Please Li."

Theo hears Liam sigh on the other end of the line before the call goes dead. Theo drops his phone and rushes for the stairs that lead down to the main floor of Stiles and Derek's loft. The clothes and assorted baby toys of the messy area only mask the smell of the Laura more, increasing the difficulty of Theo's task tenfold. Theo growls in anger infused with frustration and runs his fingers through his hair, pulling on the small hairs to try and refocus his thoughts. He sucks in a deep breath and slowly releases it.

Instead of smell Theo channels his werewolf senses into sounds and listens closely for a heartbeat or the small breathing patterns of the child.

Nothing.

Theo's stomach drops in anguish, the baby isn't even in the apartment. Thankful he already called Liam, Theo realises that this situation has just escalated astronomically and the shallow breaths start to burn in his throat.

Stiles had only just began to trust Theo, one year after the last major battle in Beacon Hills with the Anuk-Ite, and now Theo has shredded any hope of trust between them for the rest eternity no doubt. Especially knowing Stiles. Derek had only just managed to convince Stiles that Theo could be trusted to take care of their daughter for a few hours. This was also because there were literally no other people available. Liam and the remainder of the Puppy Pack were either studying for End Of Year Exams or working and Scott and Malia had gone on a road trip across the country. Theo had the day off from working and Derek had offered his help up to Stiles.

Theo and Derek had become good friends over the years, connecting in ways the others couldn't. Derek had a bad past that rivalled Theo's own and both had been enemies of Scott and Stiles at one point. Though obviously, Stiles had come around in terms of Derek. Paired in a way that no others even came close. In a way it sickens Theo to think of what they've probably done in the room that Theo stands in now.

When a light knock echoes through the loft and the buzzing of the alarm sounds Theo's chest lifts and he charges the door, yanking it open. Liam stands there shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When his eyes catch on Theo's it reveals the anxiety he's obviously experiencing. Theo is hit with wafts of chemosignals confirming this seconds later as Liam quickly enters the loft and looks at Theo expectedly.

"Please tell me you found her?"

Theo shakes his head and feels the rise of tears that swell and pool in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. Liam sighs and Theo can tell that he is using his senses to try and locate the baby. But Theo already knows this will not work, Theo has better control of his senses and he couldn't locate Laura.

Theo starts to explain that he was sure that he put her down in her cradle up in her room and sat down on the small couch in the room and watched cartoons for an hour. He had thought she'd just been silent and sleeping for that time and he was taking advantage of the small time period of peace. Only after an hour did he start to get a bit suspicious and check on her. And she wasn't there.

Liam's concerning stare and puppy eyes, glistening blue with guilt and sorrow, leaves Theo's heart fluttering. Despite the horrible circumstances.

“Should we tell Stiles and Der-" Liam starts.

"NO!!" Theo cuts him off as his hand reaches for Liam's shoulder, gripping tight as his knuckles go white. Liam stays quiet. Slowly, Liam places his hand over Theo's on his shoulder and plies his fingers off and removes his hand, pity suddenly in the air.

The suffocating silence that follows almost kills Theo. Tightening in his throat. Burning. Swallowing lava and breathing in ash.

"We need to find her." Theo states.

"How exactly, Theo, how will we find the baby that you adamantly remember putting in a cradle, never leaving the room, and then finding her missing?" Liam begins, "If someone else had of come in and taken her you would of heard them for sure, and we would definitely smell them. And also they couldn't of entered the room without going through the door, which you were facing so you definitely would have seen them. I think we can rule out kidnapping."

"So this means...? What? I did something to the her?! Do you think I did something to the Laura?!" Theo now stands face to face with Liam who is looking more and more startled as Theo's voice rises.

“No! I didn't mean it like that. I swear Theo I don't think you did anything, you sounded so distressed on the phone."

"Yeah but we both know I have a reputation for-"

"Stop, we both also know that you have well and truly moved past everything that happened in last year and you have changed. Your back in school, you have a good job and now Stiles trusts you enough that he is leaving you alone with his child. No one thinks you did anything. We don't know what has happened, but we will figure it out, ok? Together."

The tear in Theo's eye finally falls and Liam immediately runs a soft finger over his cheek to catch it. Theo suddenly realises how close they actually are and takes a step back and lowers his head, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath in. The overwhelming feeling of guilt, anxiety, horror and Liam's presence send Theo's mind into a spin of whorl-winded thoughts and a cacophony of dread. Theo starts to struggle to breath as the tear tracks thicken against his cheeks and run down his chin.

He can feel Liam moving closer and the warm touch of both Liam's hands on Theo’s respective shoulders. The itching, tingling and unnerving feeling of the growing warmth expanding outwardly from his fast-beating heart leaves Theo shuddering. Losing control of his legs as they give out and Theo stumbles forward to be encompassed by Liam who wraps his arms around Theo’s middle and grips his lower back tight.

Theo shuts his eyes and rests his head neatly in the divot of Liam’s shoulder.

Theo can feel Liam’s lips moving against his shoulder and pulls back in question. Liam’s eyes are blown wide and sparkle as a delicate blue in the harsh fluorescent light of the loft.

“I think we should call Stiles and Derek.” Liam mumbles and drops his gaze to the floor.

Theo simply nods. Wiping his hands over his damp cheeks.

Liam had reached for his phone in his pocket and Theo’s fate is sealed by Liam’s typing of numbers, the ringing chime of the call and Stiles’ name staring at Theo.

“Hello Stiles?” Liam sounded scared, almost frightened for Theo. Anticipating the wrath of the human on the other end of the line. Stiles returns the greeting, sounding inquisitive as to what the call is about.

“I’m at the loft with Theo. No! No everything is fine, well-uh actually it’s not all fine if I’m being honest. Uhmmm, yeah so Theo was sitting with Laura and she was being really really quiet and then he looked up to check on her and she wasn’t there.” Liam winces and looks at Theo, his bright eyes now dimming to a swimming blue, speckling with green.

Liam’s brow furrows as Stiles speaks calmly in response. “Oh ok, we’ll come back now and help you find her, don’t worry too much, she did this to Derek the other day.”

Stiles hangs up before Liam can answer him. His mouth hanging open in question. Stuttering out single syllables of unformed words.

Similarly Theo has gone numb to feeling anything, instead of the raging and vengeful Stiles he was expecting, the calm and stoic voice in the phone chilled Theo to his bones. Stiles was obviously past rage, past comprehending anger. Theo was going to die. Or suffer a fate worse than death.

Liam has stopped looking at him, instead choosing to slowly turn his phone off and slip it into his pocket. A perplexed expression forcing his eyebrows to raise and lower in complete befuddlement.

“When will they be here?” Theo asks.

“I’m not sure, he seemed too...calm? Like he wasn’t rushing to get here. And find his missing child. His child. And he seemed to be...fine with it.” Liam speaks slowly. He moves towards the couch in the middle of the open area and collapses.

“Maybe I should leave, get out of here before Stiles comes, I don’t think he’ll let me walk out of here on two feet.”

“Don’t leave.” Liam raises his eyes to lock with Theo’s and they have returned to a state of glassy fragile blue.

“I don’t think I can do this Li. If I just go now then I could get out of town before he even gets here. I can’t be here.”

He stiffens in acceptance of what is to come and the abandonment of his newly found friends. Just as Theo began to rebuild positive relationships and rebuild his life. Scott had started trusting Theo with going on scouting missions, being with the pack for pack nights and maybe even being with his beta (if he ever got up the courage to ask). Stiles had finally started being able to look Theo in the eye and with some convincing he had trusted Theo with his child. Malia had stopped threatening him with considerable amounts of physical and emotional torture, which Theo was most grateful for. Lydia had also begun asking Theo his opinion on decisions the pack was making, it had started with what type of pizzas they were ordering that night but had grown slowly to accomodate for actual supernatural threats and the best way to go about them. Alex had warmed up to him quite quickly as well and Theo had been the one to explain to him all the things he had done over the years to Scott and the pack.

Then there was Liam. Liam who was the first person to invite Theo to a pack meeting, argue for Theo to be a part of the pack, allow Theo to stay in his spare room at his house, actually care about Theo and his future, make him go back to school and finish off his High School Certificate. Liam was the reason Theo stayed in Beacon Hills when it would have been so much easier to just leave. To leave behind the horrors of his past, where it all begun and where he has ruined many lives and aided in ending several others. But Liam had forgiven him for that. He had understood Theo’s fears and understood the woes and turmoil of Theo’s experience. Even though Theo hasn’t forgiven himself, and isn’tsure if he ever will, Liam did.

And the thought of losing him, of losing the trust he had built up with Liam was killing him. The twisting of a figurative knife in his guts ached like an igniting fire deep down in his insides.

The aching turning to a throbbing and the queasy feeling of failure washing over his body.

Liam stands from the couch and walks quickly to Theo’s side. His arm reaching out to touch Theo’s shoulder but Theo pushes him away, taking a step back. His whole world he had built up is swiftly crashing down around him. The pillars of stone crumbling and falling as the roof caves in.

The alarm of the building indicating Stiles and Derek’s arrival and the ten seconds before the loft door slamming open renders Theo frozen. Not breathing. Heart like a jackhammer in his throat which tightens inexplicably.

As the door is slid open to reveal the two figures of Theo’s nightmare. He wishes he was back in hell. At least in hell his sister, Tara’s, actions were repetitive and predictable. It hurt worse every time but he had numbed the feeling and felt the calmness of accepting his pain. For he did believe that he deserved it.

He also believes he deserved this, facing Stiles and Derek. But nevertheless he’s shaking uncontrollably and taking careful steps backwards.

“Okay! Good evening Theo and Liam. I’m sorry you had to experience this, we were sure that she was done with this sort of crap.” Stiles races right past where Theo’s half-cowering against the wall. Instead of the expected glare or the death threats or throwing Theo out and telling him to never come near the pack ever again Stiles glides up the stairs and goes into Laura’s room.

Immediately both Theo and Liam look to Derek. His emotionless, walled-up presence the same as usual. As if his daughter isn’t missing! As if Theo isn’t the reason his DAUGHTER is MISSING!!!

“What is going on?!?!” Theo exclaims. Halfway between annoyed and exhausted from being so anxious he nearly threw up. So confused he feels like he’s done nothing wrong at all. But he has. HE LOST THEIR DAUGHTER!!!

Derek looks like he’s about to start smiling. Genuinely smiling. As if this day could not get any worse.

As Stiles comes back down the stairs and Derek opens his mouth to speak Theo watches, as if in slow motion, Liam erupt in a fit of complete and utter red rage.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! YOUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND YOUR JUST STANDING HERE CALMLY!! AND DON’T START BLAMING THEO, HE WAS SURE HE PUT HER IN THE CRADLE AND THEN SHE WAS JUST GONE! SHES PROBABLY BEEN KIDNAPPED!! WHY AREN’T YOU FREAKING OUT?!”

“Liam! Liam calm down. It’s going to be okay. We’re not angry because this has happened before. She’s just turned invisible, it’s fine.” Derek speaks clearly and stays where he’s standing, not making any movement towards the bubbling pot of pure rage waiting to explode with the utmost ferocity of a volcano.

Slowly the words Derek said sink in.

Invisible.

Invisible?

 _Invisible_?!

“INVISIBLE?!?!” Liam charges Derek who reacts with speed and pushes Liam away. Claws out and swiping wildly at Derek Liam gnashes his teeth and growls. “YOU WERE BLAMING THEO FOR YOUR DAUGHTER BEING INVISIBLE!!”

“I never said that!” Derek starts to struggle to hold Liam back.

Theo lunges forward and yanks Liam backwards. Not expecting the attack from behind Liam lashes out and slashed through Theo’s t-shirt. Blood immediately begins to soak in the tattered fabric, crimson red.

Liam stops thrashing. Realising what he has done. Retracting his claws and fangs he reaches for Theo, hand pressing on the wounds he inflicted.

“Theo! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Theo responds, voice quiet and shaky.

“Can we stop now? Can we work this out?” Stiles snaps and moves close to Derek who has returned to his stoic stillness. “I know we should have told Theo about Laura’s newfound... uh...abilities. But we thought she had moved past her cycle of using her...abilities. I’m so, incredibly sorry for how this turned out! We don’t blame you and we thought she would be fine tonight! She seems to like you and felt comfortable at the pack meeting. I may not 100% trust you, Theo, but Laura seemed happy. We didn’t want to tell anyone until we figured out what was actually happening, people crowding her and giving her attention from the pack may increase the use of the abilities. I’ve been doing some research and we asked Deaton but so far there’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. She seems happy and having fun and then all of a sudden she’s turned invisible or lit the bed on fire. Last month she turned purple.”

Theo can feel the flesh wounds on his stomach reconnecting and mending quickly, Liam’s hand still placed firmly on the hot, blood soaked area.

The room falls into a silence. Theo and Liam staring blankly at the two in front of them suggesting that the invisibility of their daughter is not only real and happening right now, but also has occurred several times before.

Theo wants to speak. Ask if they’re kidding. If they’re just toying with him before they tell him he’s going to die for losing their daughter and kick him out of Beacon Hills. Theo wants to say that it’s a horrible joke, cruel and very unusual. Sick even.

But Stiles and Derek aren’t giving anything away. They’re calm and they look deadly serious.

“You’re not joking.” Theo says finally, breaking the silence.

“No, we’re not kidding around. I’m sorry you got caught up in this.” Derek says sternly. “But I think we should try and locate Laura before she gets herself into trouble.”

Derek walks into the kitchen and Theo can hear him walking slowly around the table. Lightly treading as if trying not to wake a sleeping beast.

“Why can’t we hear her heartbeat or smell where she is?” Liam asks.

“I’m not sure exactly. Probably part of her abilities.” Stiles answers before he begins moving around the living room, behind the couch and towards the stairs.

“How did you find her last time?”

“After about an hour of freaking out, crying and panic attacks on my behalf, Laura just crawled out from behind the cupboards and started crying for food.”

“Wow. I’m not sure if I believe you or not.”

“I don’t blame you.” Derek contributes as he walks back into the living room, shakes his head and walks up the stairs to look somewhere else.

“Where did she get these abilities though? She’s Stiles biological daughter and Lydia’s her mum,” Stiles nods in response, “so how can she do this?”

“I’m a spark. I’m not a strong spark, but I can use certain Druid energy to manipulate supernatural elements. I’ve found it only happens in the most extreme situations at the worst possible times. And my spark must have manifested in Laura, somehow. To be perfectly honest I’m just taking educated guesses. As I said before, I cannot find any mythology or evidence to support what is happening to my daughter.”

Theo finds himself nodding again, a gesture that has become a common theme of the catastrophic afternoon.

Derek moves to the couch and sits down, hands crossed over his knees and leaning forward. His eyes sharply focused on the divot in the polished wooden floor of the loft. Derek sighs, loud enough that Stiles probably heard.

“I found her.” He states and continues to strain his focus on the floor. Not even a metre away from Derek the small brown haired and sparkling hazel eyed baby appears. Eyes wide with glee and enjoyment as if the past 3 hours of harrowing anxiety had provided her with 3 hours of the best entertainment. Her small lips moving open and close as she speaks gibberish and makes grabby hands towards her father.

Stiles cries out in joy, swiftly picking up his daughter and hugging her to his chest. She giggles into his shoulder, unaware of all the trouble she has caused. Relief flushing away the terror on all their faces (Derek’s relaxing in a minuscule manner).

 

Theo and Liam find themselves bidding the happily reunited family farewell. Departing from the loft, Theo’s backpack slung over the shoulder of Liam as they decline the set of stairs and reach the bottom floor.

“Do you have a way home?” Liam asks, looking to the borrowed car of his mother’s.

“No, I walked here from Deaton’s. He was showing me some new DNA strands in a dog that was brought in. Apparently the dog is not quite all dog.”

“Interesting.”

The boys stand in silence for a few seconds that drag on for what seems like a year. Theo’s skin begins to crawl with nerves. Will Liam leave him here to walk home? Theo wouldn’t blame him but it would be awkward when Theo arrives to Liam’s house, where he’s now living, half an hour after Liam.

“Do you want a lift?”

“Yes!” Theo blurts out. Backtracking, he mutters, “Yes that would be nice. Thanks. If you don’t mind.”

Liam smiles and unlocks the car with his mum’s keys and gets in, Theo quickly following.

The ride home is silent. Unexpectedly so is the house when the two enter. Liam immediately calling out, with no reciprocation. Liam goes into the kitchen and calls out to Theo that his parents have gone out for dinner.

As Theo enters the kitchen he removes his jacket and is left in the plain white shirt with red streaks of bloody slashes across his chest. Remembering Liam’s worry over the injuries and his hand pressed over Theo’s stomach, Theo retraces the movements.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No it’s fine now, but I might need a new t-shirt.”

“I’m sorry about that, I got out of control and reacted in a vicious manner.”

“It’s fine Liam, I’ll be ok.” With that they drop the subject.

Theo’s attention lands on the shirt Liam’s wearing. Theo realises suddenly, eyes widening, that the shirt Liam is wearing is actually his shirt. The material hangs off Liam more than it usually does on Theo, but the shoulders and sleeves are much tighter than they are on Theo. Theo blushes.

Attempting to hide his reddening cheeks, Theo takes a seat and watches as Liam busies himself with making dinner for the two of them. First grabbing the pasta from the cupboard and then looking through the fridge for mince.

“So we’re having Spaghetti?” Theo inquires, already know the answer but attempting to make a conversation out of it.

“My delicacy, slash only meal I can make without burning down the house.” Liam smiles and fills a pot with water.

“Oh trust me, I know.” Theo smirks, “Do you want help with that?”

Liam struggles to tear the packet with the pasta in it, his muscles rippling with strain, he groans in annoyance and grits his teeth, “come on!”

Theo snatches the packet from Liam’s grasp. Tearing open the plastic calmly and handed it back with a pitying sigh. This time Liam is blushing and hastily pouring the pasta into the now bubbling water.

“I’m sorry about today. I know you were freaking out about losing Laura and what Stiles would do to you. You’ve worked so hard to earn everyone’s trust and I know how much that means to you. I know that you’ve had a hard day and probably want to go straight to bed-“

“No it’s fine-“

“But would you want to watch a movie with me? On the couch? I don’t know...maybe Star Wars?”

Theo takes a deep breath, shoulders relaxing and arms resting on the kitchen table, “That would be great, Liam.”

Liam smiles at Theo and then down at the now sizzling mince in the frying pan.

The Star Wars opening blasts loudly from the speakers as the two boys sit side by side on the couch, holding their warm dinner. Theo pretends not to notice that the mince is slightly undercooked and the pasta is a tad bit soggy. He smiles and is grateful for Liam’s generous hospitality. As always when Liam tries to make him dinner.

Liam comments on the wacky order of the movies, which Theo has heard several times before, at the beginning of every Star Wars movie they watch. Theo nods and hums in agreement. He likes hearing Liam complain about little nuisances.

Theo finishes his spaghetti quickly and moves to put his now empty bowl on the coffee table. Snuggling up with a soft blanket to enjoy the remainder of the movie, Luke Skywalker already battling valiantly with his lightsaber and trying to save his (though he doesn’t know it yet) sister. Liam finishes his food a minute after and reaches for the blanket to pull it over him as well. The rush of warmth from Liam’s body sends a trickle of pleasant goosebumps down Theo’s spine.

“What are you planning to do tomorrow?” Liam asks, bumping his knee against Theo’s thigh.

Theo thinks for a minute. Tomorrow is Sunday and he was planning to lie in bed and not think about the world for the day, maybe order a pizza or bake some cookies. “Nothing.”

“Do you wanna hang out with Mason and Corey? They invited me to go play video games but I don’t want to third wheel.” Theo nods along with what Liam is saying. Theo has experienced first hand the disgustingly happy couple as a third wheel and came out of the experience never wanting to touch another human again.

“Sure, sounds good.” Theo turns to look at Liam, “I like hanging out with you guys.”

“I know you do.” Liam smiles.

As the movie continues Liam seems to inch his way ever so slowly towards Theo. Their thighs right up against each other, which is normal for their movie experience. Liam’s hand under the covers landing on Theo’s knee when a particularly funny bit happens and Liam barks out a laugh. Finally, an hour and a half into the movie Liam yawns and softly rests his head on Theo’s shoulder. Theo stiffens for a split second, surprised by the contact but relaxes as he feels the soft brush of hot breath from Liam, almost like a sigh. Theo listens to Liam’s heartbeat, slow and steady, keeping a calming rhythm.

“I think I might fall asleep.” Liam says quietly, almost a whisper, his voice scratchy. Theo shivers before nodding in response. Not trusting himself to speak in fear of saying something stupid, or simply trying to say something and just not being able to. The warmth of Liam’s body sidled up to his is all-consuming and Theo’s thoughts fly out the metaphorical window of a 20 story building, never to be seen again except for a tiny splat on the pavement far below.

“If- if you fall asleep I’ll have to carry you up the stairs to your bedroom.”

Liam softly chuckles, just enough that Theo can feel the vibrations of his laugh. Theo likes hearing Liam’s laugh, it’s soft yet loud and the fact that he rarely properly laughs makes it more special when he does. Theo feels like an idiot when he thinks about how weak it makes him, how desperate he is to hear Liam laugh.

“Thank you for today. You defended me when you didn’t need to. I was ready to accept Stiles ripping my head off and when you started defending me I- I don’t know, I felt appreciated I guess.” Theo continues, “Your great and I don’t deserve you as a friend, I don’t deserve this second chance or your hospitality or you kindness, yet you yell at people who you’ve known and trusted for a lot longer...for me. So thank you Liam.”

Theo can feel the pressure behind his eyes start to build, forcefully willing the tears to stop. This was part of the stupid stuff he didn’t want to say, yet he had blurted out his heart and now Liam is taking his head off Theo’s shoulder.

“You deserve so much more. So, so much more than you even know Theo. We’ve talked about this before but I feel grateful to be your friend, to have you here with me.” Now Liam is looking directly into his eyes, directly into his soul, Theo can see a certain presence behind his eyes, a battle Liam is having in his head.

Their conversation falls silent, all that can be heard is the sounds of blasters firing and Chewbacca howling continuously.

“I- I like you. Theo.”

Theo’s vision tunnels and the sound of the movie becomes a fuzzy background noise, muffled by the effect Liam’s words have on Theo’s whole being. Theo’s stomach twists inexplicably into knots, swirling in terror of what Liam meant. Did he mean as a friend? Did he mean he like liked him? Did he just say it so Theo would back off? Was he being to upfront? Maybe Liam was just trying to say that they were friends and he liked him so he can back off with the vulnerableness.

“Are you ok Theo? I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. You know what, just ignore what I say, I’m sorry...please say something.” Liam is starting to move backwards, removing the blanket.

“No!” Theo abruptly snaps, “I- I mean, it’s fine. I...I think...you’re great too.” Theo wants to hit himself over the head with a car.

“Oh ok.” A frown passes over his face before being replaced with a smile, a very obviously fake gritting of teeth. Liam stands up from the couch.

“No! That’s not what I meant...I mean.” Theo stands, the soft blanket falling to the ground at his feet. “I think I like you too.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes. Yep. I’m pretty sure. You’re all I can think about.”

“Cool.” Liam is half smiling.

“Cool?” Theo’s heart is beating at a rapid pace, thundering towards the finish line of a race he’s been competing in for the past two years. But unsure of what crossing the line means. Unsure if Liam wants him to cross the line.

“Did I say something wrong? Sorry if I sounded like an idiot. You probably didn’t mean it the way I mean it. Sorry, look I’ll go upstairs-“ Theo’s breath is sticking in his throat, thick and not moving, trying to take it back and back out of the conversation.

Liam grabs Theo’s arm roughly, his slender fingers burning against Theo’s bicep. “I like you like that.” His words stop Theo from struggling.

“Why?”

Liam half gasps and snaps back, “What do you mean why?!”

“I’ve been living here for two years, why now? Why me? What did I do?”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing that I like you.”

“It’s not.” Theo takes a deep breath in. “I just don’t know why you would want me.”

“Why do you think I invited you to stay here. I didn’t know it at the time, at least I don’t think I did, but it became very very apparent.”

“You shouldn’t like me. You should make me leave now. I’m going to ruin everything, you realise that, I’m a mess!”

“Shut up Theo!” Liam takes a large step forward, hand moving swiftly from Theo’s bicep to the nape of his neck. Theo stiffens but moves closer himself.

As if in slow motion Liam places his lips over his own lightly. Electricity courses through Theo’s veins and without thinking he places a hand over Liam’s hip, dragging him closer.

Liam takes his lips off Theo’s. They both stare expectingly at the other. Theo’s eyes flitting between Liam’s iridescent blue eyes and his full pink lips.

Their next kiss sends them crashing back onto the couch. In the distance Theo can hear the credits of Star Wars rolling but puts that to the back of his mind when Liam’s full weight presses down firmly on top of Theo. Both Liam’s hands running up and down Theo’s body, tracing his rib cage and reaching his shoulders, grasping at his neck. Theo moans into their kiss, giving Liam ample time to start using his tongue.

They clash together and Theo hums at the overwhelming feeling of Liam everywhere. Theo shifts and pushes Liam beneath him on the thin couch and starts to suck blissfully into Liam’s neck. Releasing every few seconds to watch Liam’s beautiful skin, peppered with bruises, return to normal. Liam moans in response and drags both hands up and under Theo’s shirt.

Liam’s hands raking up and smoothing over Theo’s stomach, outlining his abs and grasping at his sides. Theo quickly dips his head down to Liam’s clavicle and kisses expectedly.

Theo removes his mouth and gazes down at Liam who is taking heavy breaths in and out. “You are wearing my shirt.”

Liam nods and smirks, hands still under Theo’s shirt. “I just found it in the washing basket, I like the shirt.” He pauses, “And I like that you wear it.”

Theo feels himself flush, again. But now he doesn’t hide it, he simply nudges Liam’s shoulder with his nose. He’s still wearing the bloody shirt but that fact doesn’t seem to matter in the moment.

They begin kissing again. Liam’s hand on Theo’s cheek, guiding their mouths together.

That is until the sound of the front door unlocking and opening interrupts them. Five metres away Jenna Geyer and Mr Geyer stand in awe, Jenna’s handbag hitting the floor with a thud.

Theo springs up off of Liam. A second later grabbing the blanket from the floor to hold in front of himself. His instincts to fight and run kicking in but he stands frozen, fighting himself.

“Hello my good parents!” Liam yells, obviously startled and still lying on the couch, couch cushion over himself too.

“I thought you were babysitting?” Jenna bluntly asks Theo, her eyes half glazed over with shock.

“I- I was, we uh finished and came home.” Theo answers honestly, leaving out the whole invisible child catastrophe. They didn’t need to know about that yet.

“I can see that.” Jenna exasperatedly states and picks up her handbag, moving through the lounge room to the couch. She pats Liam on the head saying, “I would be really happy for you two if I hadn’t just walked in on it...But I am happy.”

Theo and Liam just nod. So does Mr Geyer before excusing himself to go upstairs at a hurried pace. Jenna moves towards the kitchen, leaving Theo and Liam to stare silently at each other thinking the same thing. What just happened?

“LIAM DUNBAR YOU HAVE LEFT THE STOVE ON!!!” Jenna screeches from the kitchen causing Liam to flail and spectacularly roll off the couch, landing on Theo’s feet.

Theo chuckles as Liam scrambles to stand and starts apologising even before he enters the kitchen, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Mr Geyer makes his way down the stairs, changed out of his work clothes. He nods at Theo as if having a whole conversation about acceptance and his happiness within one glance. Though he does start to frown. “Is that blood?”

“Maybe? Yes. The baby is fine I swear.” Theo responds, cringing at his horrible ability to lie on the spot.

Mr Geyer simply nods again in confusion, choosing to cross the living room into the kitchen to join the yelling leaving Theo alone in the living room.

Theo stares at the TV that had turned itself off somewhere between Theo and Liam kissing and viciously making out. Theo relaxed his shoulders and grinned at the outcome of the night.

The questions rising in his head about Liam only making his grin wider. Will Liam want to do that again? Does Liam like him as much as he likes Liam? Will Liam want to be his boyfriend?

Liam’s voice echoes into the room, still apologising and using excuses about the ‘stressful day he’s had’ and ‘Laura being a handful’ but Jenna is taking non of it and Theo walks into the kitchen to witness the showdown.


End file.
